Day of fun turns into a day of fear
by Chlomaster
Summary: Bella and the cullens plan to have a fun day at the fair. But something goes horribly wrong..................................
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA'S POV.**

I had just woken up. I could hear the pounding of the rain against my window. "Edward?" I said out loud. I didn't hear anything in response. "Edward, darling?" Nothing again. I sat up and propped on my elbow. Edward was sitting in my old rocking chair in the corner, staring at me with a strange smile on his face. "Bella, love? I have an idea on what we are going to be doing today!"

Edward was pulling me out of the house, my shoes untied and my jacket still half way off, the rain was already seeping through to my blouse. "Why are we going to the fair, now?" I asked, trying to pull my hair up. "Because, I am almost four hundred and twenty two, and I still haven't gone." he retorted, a look of sheer pleasure engraved on his face.

I have experienced fairgrounds before, and I swore to myself that I was never going back. With all the metal and stuff lying around, just waiting for me to show up and trip over it, it was a nightmare. But I guess it won't be so bad this time- considering my own personal heaven will be there with me to keep me out of harm's way.

Edward threw the door to his shiny Volvo open and slid my gently inside. He reached over me for the seatbelt, pausing to smell my neck. I took this rare opportunity to inhale his sweet, unforgettable scent. After nearly five seconds, he almost jerked away. I immediately crossed my arms and threw a harsh scowl onto my face. He noticed this before he closed the car door all the way. He re-opened the door and gave me sweet kiss.

"What are we going to do while it's raining?" I asked, suddenly feeling better about our day ahead of us.

"We are going to tell the others about our plans, and see if they would like to join." He said, already around the car and revving up the engine.

I flipped the radio on to our favorite station and stared, daydreaming, out the window. I was listening to Edward hum to the tune.

_Maybe today wont be such a bad day after all… _


	2. Chapter 2

After about three minutes of Edward's ferocious driving, we were twisting and turning down the long, narrow path that led to the Cullen's hidden mansion. Edward stopped the car and turned to look at me.

"We are going to have lots of fun today, I promise. You can definately hold my hand on the big rides."

I sat still, continuing to stare out the window into the forest.

"It's not the big rides i'm scared of. It's embarassing myself by doing something stupid in front of you or your family."

Despite the little space in the small Volvo, Edward was almost comepletely doubled over laughing.

After a minute or so of me sitting there, feeling like an idiot, Edward's laughter slowed.

"Bella, darling, how in the world did you get an idea of ME getting embarassed by YOU? If anyone is gonna get red in the face, it will be you because of me! I have never been to a fair before in my entire life, and don't think that just because I am an almost indestructable vampire, that I won't get scared on rollar coasters. You have nothing to be worried about when it comes to being embarassed."

I sat there a minute, running his words over in my head. A few seconds later, my shoulders relaxed. I looked over at him. He was smiling my favorite crooked smile of his. We got out of the car and walked to the door, hand in hand.

"Hello everyone! We are back, and have news!" Edward called. His voice echoed off of the bare walls throughout the house.

All of the Cullen's seemed to have been waiting for us, for right then they were starting to file down the staris in a line, Alice leading the way.

Alice danced over to me and pecked me on the cheek. "Hello, sister Swan!" Next she twirled over to Edward and kissed him swiftly on the cheek also. "Hello, Alice. I suppose you know already why we came?!" Edward said, nearly bouncing in the air.

"Why yes, I do. And I am ready to go now!"

Rosealie was sitting on the love seat with Emmett. "Go where?" Emmett asked, exited now as well.

"TO THE FAIR!!!" Alice shouted, unable to contain her joy.

It was now Jasper's turn to be exited. "Oh my gosh! I've always wanted to go! I've heard about them, but never actually been."

I looked over at Carlisle, Esme sitting on his knee. He was rubbing his chin.

Everyone else was looking at him also. "PLEASE?" we all said at once. "Ok, I suppose so..."

Everyone jumped up at the same time and ran off in different directions, starting to get things organized for their trip.

_Gosh. I didn't realize hoe "out of date" these ancient vampires were..._


End file.
